


First Things

by sixbucksandwingless (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dean got drunk and Cas came to comfort him, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, coda to something I wrote after 9x13, praise!kink, they end up in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/sixbucksandwingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet I originally posted on tumblr after 9x13. It's actually a coda to a coda. It's my first plunge into NSFW territory and I'm pretty nervous about it, but I hope you enjoy. The original premise is that Dean got drunk, Cas came to comfort him, and they end up spooning in bed...which turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things

"Why do you look at me like that?”

He had awoken from some crazy dream with that on his mind. Even though his back was to Cas, he could still picture the angel with that furrowed brow and tilted head.

"Like what, Dean?"

Dean swallowed. He was still wrapped in the angel’s arms, and he didn’t want anything to disturb this, but he had to know. He was delving into territory he really didn’t want to get into, but he had to know.

He took a deep breath, mentally said “fuck it”, and pressed on.

"Like I’m important. Like I’m….I’m the only thing that means anything to you."

Cas was quiet for a very long time, and Dean was getting afraid he’d said something that maybe they both weren’t ready to hear when the angel finally spoke up.

"Because you are."

 

He knew deep down what Cas would say, but it still made him want to run away. He shifted in his angel’s arms until he was facing Cas, blue eyes dimly visible in the near darkness.

"That’s not to say that Sam isn’t important to me as well. But my feelings for Sam are different; I consider him a brother, closer than any of my true brothers."

"What about me? How is that different?" Dean suddenly realized how close their faces were, and his eyes strayed to the angel’s lips. He felt they were very close to something, that they only needed to take one more step…

"Dean, my feelings for you aren’t something that translate easily into words. I have always felt close to you. But after I became human, I realized what I was feeling. And now that I’m an angel again, that doesn’t change anything." He titled his head closer to Dean’s, their foreheads touching now, and Dean couldn’t look away.

"What did you realize?" Dean whispered hoarsely, already knowing the answer, yet needing to hear the words all the same.

The angel brought a hand up to cup the hunter’s face, his thumb softly rubbing against Dean’s jaw. “I realized that I was in love with you, that I always have been. It truly hurt me when you turned me away from the bunker, because I thought…I thought being human would give me a better chance with you.”

"Cas…don’t you know? Don’t you know that I need you here with me, angel or human? Don’t you know that I…that I…" Damn his insecurities!! Why couldn’t he just say how he felt?

Instead of trying to stumble through his words, Dean decided there was another way to let Cas know. He moved closer, brushing his lips against the angel’s softly at first, then more insistently. Cas responded, opening his mouth slightly and Dean breathed him in.

That broke the floodgates. Dean surged against his angel, their kisses becoming needy, wanting, longing. A thrill shot through him when Cas timidly slipped his tongue into the hunter’s mouth, deepening their kisses. Dean found his hands carding through Cas’ hair, rubbing up the back of his neck; he peppered kisses down along the angel’s jaw and throat.

A moan escaped from the angel’s mouth. “Dean,” he breathed. The hunter licked and sucked the delicate skin of his angel’s throat. “Don’t you see now, Cas?” he asked in between kisses. “Don’t you see how much I want you, how I’ve always wanted you?” _I love you,_ he kissed into Cas’ skin. _I love you and I have always loved you._

Cas growled and slipped his hands under the tshirt Dean was wearing; feeling his angel’s touch against his bare skin was ecstasy. Then the angel rolled his hips against the hunter’s, and Dean felt his brain short-circuit. Cas was _hard,_ his cock throbbing and hot, and—

and—

"Cas, wait," Dean said, and the angel looked at him, puzzled.

"What is is, Dean? I thought…I thought this is what you wanted."

Dean grinned. “It is what I want, Cas, don’t worry about that. I just needed to get something off my chest first.”

"Of course." Cas didn’t stop rubbing small circles over Dean’s chest, though.

"Um, well. Look. I’ve been with a lot of people, you know, in the past, and…I don’t want this to be a one time thing. This isn’t just sex for me, Cas. This means everything. I guess what I’m trying to say is that…I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want the adios anymore.”

Dean fell silent, watching his angel process his words. Then Cas smiled and kissed the hunter. “I understand, Dean. This isn’t just going to be a one time thing for me, either. And when all this mess with Metatron and Gadreel and the angels is over, I want to stay here with you and Sam. I want to make a home here with you.”

Dean grinned. “That would be awesome, Cas,” he said.

Then they kissed again, each one more passionate than the last, until Dean mumbled, “Clothes…off. I need to feel you against me, Cas.” He began popping the buttons on the angel’s white shirt as Cas peeled the hunter’s tshirt off and then fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. They stripped each other as quickly as possible, until they were completely bare, skin to skin.

Dean looked up and down at Cas, taking it all in. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he said and rolled his hips into the angel, sliding their cocks together. Cas took a hitching breath and clutched at Dean’s back. “Dean,” he whispered. “Dean, please…”

The angel suddenly rolled them over so that Dean was on his back; he looked up to see Cas’ blue eyes dark and lust-blown, and the hunger that coursed through him at that sight was nearly unbearable. “Cas, fuck…I need you. I need you so damn much.”

 

Castiel smiled at him, then leaned down and began to press kisses down his neck; he moved down over Dean’s collarbone, then his chest, licking around the anti-possession tattoo. He came to a nipple and wrapped his lips around it, sucking and biting it gently. Dean felt he would literaly self-combust; he bucked his hips up, trying to bring his cock into Cas’ erection.

 

Cas huffed a laugh and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. Dean moaned, his hands moving to the angel’s waist, and Cas sat up. Dean made a whining sound; he hated sounding so needy, but _fuck._ “Cas? Please?”

 

The angel stared at him, the same gaze he had always looked at him with. “Dean, this is our first time together. I want to make this special for you. I want you to understand exactly how much I cherish you, how special you are to me. How much you deserve to be loved.”

 

Dean wanted to screw his eyes shut at Cas’ words, but he couldn’t look away. Knowing that Cas felt that strongly about him was something that should have made him run and hide…but this was Cas, and things were different now.

 

He loved his angel so much.

 

He reached up and stroked Cas’ stubbly jaw. “Okay, baby,” he said softly. “Okay.”

 

Cas leaned down and kissed him soundly, then moved his attention to Dean’s chest again. He kissed and licked every inch of skin, moving down lower and lower still. Dean felt the angel’s breath on his cock and his hands twisted in Cas’ dark hair.

 

But instead of taking Dean in his mouth, Cas instead moved between his legs and began kissing the inside of his thighs. He paused to suck a bruise into Dean’s inner thigh and looked up at the hunter; Dean gazed back at his angel and wondered again how such a powerful celestial being could look at him so reverently, so worshipfully, and his heart swelled.

 

Cas moved down each leg, kissing the backs of Dean’s knees, licking around the bones of his ankles, and kissing the sole of each foot. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you so much. You deserve every good thing in this world, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean was trying to process a reply to that, when the angel moved swiftly back up and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the hunter’s cock, and all words vanished in his brain. “Cas…oh my fuck… _Cas_ …”

 

The angel smiled as he licked a stripe up and down the shaft of Dean’s erection, then he mouthed the head, sucking on it a little. Dean’s hands found their way into Cas’ hair again and Dean found himself babbling like an idiot. Then Cas took him in, nearly all the way down to the root, and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head.

 

How the fuck his angel had become such a pro at cocksucking was a conversation for another time, because right now, his brain was a jumbled mess. Cas bobbed up and down on the hunter’s cock, making little moans in his own throat, and the vibration against Dean’s dick was mindblowing.

 

"Cas," he moaned, when he felt he could construct literate words again. "Cas, baby, please. I don’t want to come yet. Want to feel you inside me, please, Cas."

 

Cas pulled off and wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock. “Tell me,” the angel rumbled, his lusty eyes focused on his lover. “Tell me what you want.” Dean looked down at him, licking his lips. “Fuck me, Cas. I want you to fuck me, fill me up. Please.”

 

Cas got up on his knees. “You have something to prepare yourself with?” Dean gestured to his bedside table, and Cas found a bottle of lube inside the drawer. He looked at Dean with a half-smirk. “Do you pleasure yourself often with this?”

 

"As much as possible," Dean said smugly, and Cas raised an eyebrow before returning between his lover’s legs. He smeared as much lube on his fingers as he could, then began to tease around Dean’s rim with the tip of one. Dean spread his legs farther. "Cas, yes…."

 

The angel inserted the tip of his finger inside Dean, moving slowly. Dean took a deep breath, feeling the slight stretch and burn; it had been years since he’d bottomed for anyone, but he knew Cas would make it good.

 

Cas then inserted another finger, scissoring Dean open more, and the pleasure was beginning to rise. “Oh, baby, yes. Give me more, I need more, Cas.” The angel then hit Dean’s prostate with his crooked fingers, and Dean nearly screamed; he shoved a fist in his mouth to keep Sammy from hearing.

 

"Cas, I need your cock, please, I’m ready, please." Dean was babbling again, and he rarely begged in bed, but his angel was taking care of him and he couldn’t help it. Cas pulled his fingers out slowly, leaving Dean feeling empty for a moment. He slathered lube on his cock and then positioned himself at the hunter’s entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock against the tight muscle, pausing for a moment to look at Dean. The hunter squirmed, trying to impale himself on Cas if it were possible at this angle.

 

"Cas…baby, please, I need you…" That’s all the angel needs to hear before he pushed forward slowly and Dean felt as if he could die happy at this very moment. Cas bottoms out and they stare into each other’s eyes for a second; Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ neck and pulls him close for a kiss, and the angel begins to move.

 

It’s everything and nothing like Dean expected; Cas tags his prostate without even trying and the shocks of pleasure rolling through his body are wonderful, but nothing compares to the look in Cas’ eyes as he stares down at Dean. Awe and bliss and just simple _love_ , and Dean clutches at his lover’s back.

 

He feels himself close, so very close, and the way Cas’ hips are stuttering signals he’s getting very close himself, and then Dean feels words forming in his mouth; never mind his brain, his brain wasn’t consulted and for once, Dean doesn’t give a fuck.

 

"Cas….I love you. I fucking love you so much. I love you." The joy in the angel’s face is enough answer for Dean, and Cas kisses him, licks into his mouth and then Dean is coming all hot and sticky between the two of them.

Cas follows a moment later, filling Dean up, and then they both collapse.  
Cas rests his head against Dean’s chest, savoring the rhythm of his heart and the sweat that clings to them both. Dean feels like he’s just run a marathon, but his brain is all hazy and chilled out post-orgasm, and he thinks he could just lay like this forever with his angel.

 

Cas eventually pulls out, and Dean thinks he whimpers at the loss of Cas inside him. The angel flops down beside him and looks at him. “Was that…was I good?” Cas asks him tentatively, and Dean grins and kisses him. “Dude, that was fucking _awesome_. Seriously.” Cas smiles back and then rolls against his lover, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.

 

"I love you, Dean," he whispers, and Dean feels like they’re the easiest words in the world to say now as he responds, "I love you too, Cas." He wraps an arm around his angel and pulls him close. "I love you too."


End file.
